doblajesespanafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Winnie The Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (también llamado Winnie Pooh en las traducciones de Disney, y Winny de Puh en los libros de A. A. Milne traducidos al español) es un personaje ficticio, un oso, protagonista de varios libros familiares de Alan Alexander Milne y posteriormente de los estudios de Walt Disney. Vive en el Bosque de los Cien Acres en una casa construida dentro de un árbol que tiene un letrero con caracteres dorados sobre su puerta en el que dice "Mr. Sanders" con sus amigos. Piglet, Tigger, Conejo, Ígor, Christopher Robin, Rito, Cangu, Búho, Topo, Lumpy el Efelante, y Darby (de la serie Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh). Winnie es un regordete osito amarillo de peluche que siempre come miel. Origen del personaje de Winnie the Pooh thumb|Escultura de los personajes de la serie en [[Estados Unidos.]] El 24 de agosto de 1914, un tren que transportaba tropas con destino a Inglaterra desde Winnipeg (Manitoba, Canadá) se detuvo en el pequeño pueblo de White River (Ontario). El teniente veterinario H. Colebourn (1887-1947) encontró allí a un trampero con una cría de oso negro. El cazador había matado a su madre y Colebourn le compró el cachorro por 20 dólares. La llamó Winnie por su ciudad adoptiva, Winnipeg, ya que él era británico de nacimiento. El cachorro se convirtió en mascota de la brigada 34ª Fort Garry Horse, a la que pertenecía el militar. A su paso por Inglaterra, Colebourn prefirió dejar a Winnie, que resultó ser una hembra, en el Zoo de LondresHecho registrado el 9 de diciembre de 1914 para que la cuidaran mientras él continuaba camino del frente. Aunque otros cinco osos más fueron dejados por tropas canadienses, Winnie se convirtió pronto en la favorita del público. Al acabar la guerra en 1918, Colebourn se pasó por el Zoo a recoger su oso pero, tras ver cómo la gente la apreciaba por su docilidad, decidió dejarla allí. Volvería en varias ocasiones a visitarla hasta que la osa murió finalmente el 12 de mayo de 1934. El capitán Colebourn continuó en Canadá su carrera como veterinario hasta su muerte en 1947. Por iniciativa del hijo del militar, en 1992 se descubrió en el Assiniboine Park Zoo de Winnipeg una estatua representando a Coleburn de pie cogiendo de las patas al cachorro. En 1995 un grupo de oficiales de la 34ª Fort Garry Horse llevó al Zoo de Londres una copia donada por el gobierno de Manitoba. Un niño, llamado Christopher Robin Milne, acompañó a unos vecinos, cuando tenía cinco años, en su visita al Zoo y allí conoció a Winnie, de la que se hizo amigo hasta el punto de que los cuidadores le dejaban pasar dentro del recinto para jugar con ella. Se da la circunstancia de que a la osa no le gustaba la miel como al personaje sino la leche condensada. Aquella primera visita inspiró a su padre, el escritor Alan A. Milne, un poema. El autor Alan Alexander Milne (1882-1956), su mujer Dorothy (llamada Daphne familiarmente) y su hijo Christopher Robin (que había nacido en 1920) se habían mudado a vivir a Cotchford Farm, en el bosque de Ashdown (Sussex) que luego aparecería como "el bosque de los Cien Acres" en las aventuras de Winnie-the-Pooh. Daphne había regalado a su hijo un típico osito "Edward"Réplica británica del osito de peluche "Teddy" estadounidense por su primer cumpleaños. Tras conocer a Winnie, Christopher Robin rebautizó a su osito con el nombre de Winnie-the-Pooh. Lo que no queda tan claro es de dónde viene "Pooh": en la introducción de "Winnie-the-Pooh" Milne nos cuenta que así se llamaba un cisne del que era amigo Christopher. Sin embargo, en el primer capítulo (donde se narra la aventura del árbol de la miel) escribe: thumb|Peluches originales de Chistopher Robin. Desde la izquierda en el sentido de las agujas del reloj: Tigger, Kanga, Edward Bear (Winnie-the-Pooh), Eeyore, y Piglet. A. A. Milne escribió varias obras de teatro y novelas pero ninguna alcanzó el enorme éxito de los libros sobre el "Osito amarillo" convertidos en clásicos de la literatura británica del siglo XX. Christopher Robin Milne thumb|upright|Harry Colebourn y Winnie, 1914 El auténtico Christopher Robin nació el 21 de agosto de 1920 y llevó la vida típica de un niño inglés de clase media de la época, siendo cuidado por una niñera y viendo solamente a sus padres en momentos contados del día. El ser incluido en los libros de Winnie-the-Pooh le provocó los obvios problemas en su etapa escolar y durante años guardó rencor a su progenitor, volviéndose introvertido. Estudió lengua inglesa en el Trinity College de Cambridge y en 1948 se casó con una prima contrariamente a los deseos de su madre. A pesar de las molestias que le podría ocasionar, dado su carácter reservado, en 1951 abrió una librería, también en discrepancia con su madre, que resultó ser un éxito. Ese distanciamiento hizo que tras la muerte de su padre ya no volviera a ver a su madre hasta su fallecimiento años después. A pesar de los trastornos que durante su vida le había ocasionado el ser asociado al personaje de los libros, C. R. Milne luchó activamente para que el bosque de Ashdown (Bosque de los Cien Acres en las aventuras de Pooh) no fuera convertido en explotación petrolífera por la British Petroleum. Christopher Robin Milne murió el 20 de abril de 1996. Los libros En 1924 la editorial Methuenque publicó los libros de Milne durante casi 70 años hasta que Egmont Children Books asumió ese papel publica un libro de A. A. Milne titulado When We Were Very Young. Aunque encuadrado tradicionalmente dentro de la colección de libros de Pooh, éste sólo es mencionado en uno de los poemas, llamado Edward Bear. El 24 de diciembre de 1925 se publica en el London Evening News el que posteriormente sería el primer capítulo de "Winnie-the-Pooh". Milne escribió dos libros de aventuras del osito y sus amigos: Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) y The House at Pooh Corner (1928) inspirándose en su propio hijo y sus peluches, convertidos actualmente en piezas de museo. Entre ambos se editó Now We Are Six (1927) en la misma línea de libro de poesías de When We Were Very Young y al igual que éste encuadrado dentro de la colección. Por lo que respecta a las ilustraciones de los libros de Winnie-the-Pooh, corrieron a cargo de E. H. Shepard, que también ilustró otro clásico de la literatura británica: El viento en los sauces de Kenneth Grahame. El artista se inspiró en "Growler", el oso de peluche de su propio hijo y no en el Pooh real. A. A. Milne donaría posteriormente los manuscritos de los libros a la biblioteca del Trinity College donde él, y más tarde su hijo Christopher Robin, se habían graduado. Personajes y lugares Tanto Winnie-the-Pooh, como Piglet, Tigger (que sólo aparece en el segundo libro), Eeyore, Kanga y Roo eran juguetes reales de Christopher Robin Milne mientras que Rabbit (Conejo) y Owl (Búho) fueron inventados por su padre inspirándose en los animales del bosque donde vivían. Gopher (Topo), el constructor compulsivo, fue añadido por Disney. E. P. Dutton, editora en Estados Unidos de los libros de Milne, compró los peluches originales y actualmente se exhiben en una vitrina en la Central Children Room del Donnell Library Center dependiente de la Biblioteca de Nueva York. Roo no ha llegado a nuestros días ya que se perdió en el campo. En el bosque de Ashdown se encuentra el puente de Posingford, construido en 1907. Restaurado en los años setenta, fue rebautizado con el nombre por el que fue inmortalizado en los libros de Winnie-the-Pooh, "Puente de los Poohsticks", y reinaugurado en mayo de 1979 por el propio C. R. Milne, a pesar de su aversión a las multitudes. Nombres de los personajes en español Mientras Disney ha editado películas y libros en castellano de Winnie-the-Pooh, las traducciones de los libros originales no usan los mismos nombres para los personajes. El primer libro de Pooh, Winnie-the-Pooh, fue traducido por Isabel Cortázar como Winny de Puh, luego para el segundo, El rincón de Puh, Juan Ramón Azaola mantuvo los mismos nombres. Los libros también le llaman piñas a las bellotas, y miel se escribe myel, para conformar con la versión mal escrita del original (hunny en vez de honey). El Pooh de Disney Entre los entusiastas de los libros de Milne se encontraban las propias hijas de Walt Disney que acabó comprando sus derechos de imagen. En 1966 Disney hace la primera película sobre Pooh: "Winnie Pooh and the honey tree" / "Winnie the Pooh y el árbol de miel" en 1968; "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" / " Winnie the Pooh y el día borrascoso" en 1974; "Winnie the Pooh and a day for " / Winnie the Pooh y un día para Igor"; y "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" / "Winnie the Pooh y Tiger también". El primer largometraje, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" se lanzaría en 1977. En 1997 se rueda "Pooh's Grand Adventure" / "La gran aventura de Pooh", en el 2000 "The Tigger Movie" / "La película de Tiger" y en 2003 "La gran película de Piglet". El 18 de marzo de 2005 se estrenó es España "La película de Héffalump" / "Winnie the Pooh y el pequeño efelante", muy distante de los libros originales. Las canciones más famosas de Winnie the Pooh fueron escritas por los Hermanos Sherman. El tao de Pooh Milne no escribió los libros de Pooh para el público infantil. Es equivocada la creencia generalizada de que los hizo para su hijo. El propio Christopher Robin reconoció que su padre no se los leía. El sentido del humor que impregna las aventuras y algunos matices psicológicos de los personajes son difícilmente apreciables por los lectores más pequeños. En el caso concreto de Winnie-the-Pooh, su simplicidad alcanza tales cotas de profundidad que un autor, Benjamin Hoff, ha escrito El tao de Pooh cuyo subtítulo describe muy bien su contenido: "El taoísmo para occidentales... O cómo el Camino es revelado por el Osito de Pequeño Cerebro". En él se entremezclan diálogos ficticios con Pooh, citas de maestros taoístas y explicaciones del autor, todo ello ilustrado con dibujos de los libros originales. Además existen otros libros como Winnie-the-Pooh y los filósofos del autor John Tyreman Williams, que tratan de mostrar que la entera historia del pensamiento occidental, está contenida de forma simbólica en las historias supuestamente infantiles del oso Winnie. Filmografía thumb|right|310px|''' [[Sello postal soviético de 1988.]] [[Archivo:Stamp of Russia 2012 No 1652 Winnie-the-Pooh.jpg|thumb|right|310px| Sello postal ruso del 2012.]] * Winnie The Pooh and The Honey-Tree ("Winnie Pooh y El árbol de miel)", 1966 * Winnie The Pooh and The Blustery Day, 1968 * Winnie The Pooh and Tigger Too, 1974 * The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (Las Aventuras de Winnie Pooh), 1977 * Winnie The Pooh Discovers The Seasons - 1981 * Winnie The Pooh and A Day for Eeyore - 1983 * Pooh's Grand Adventure (Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura), 1997 * The Tigger Movie (La película de Tigger), 2000 * La Navidad de Winnie Pooh (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (La gran película de Piglet), 2003 * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (Winnie the Pooh: Nuevas aventuras con Rito, 2004 * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (Winnie Pooh y el pequeño Efelante), 2005 * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño Efelante celebran Halloween 2005 * Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), 2011 Taquilla # The Tigger Movie (La película de Tigger) (2000) Domestic Total Gross: '''$45,554,533 # Piglet's Big Movie (La gran película de Piglet) (2003) Domestic Total Gross: $23,103,423 # Winnie the Pooh (Winnie Pooh) (2011) Domestic Total as of Jul. 31, 2011: $22,409,000 # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (Pooh y el pequeño Elefante) (2005) Domestic Total Gross: $18,098,433 Series de TV * Bienvenido a Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * Las Nuevas Aventuras de Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) * El libro de Pooh (2001-2003) * Winnie de Pooh, la serie animada (2004-2005) * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh (2007-2010) Cortos * Las Mini aventuras de Winnie the Pooh * Los Cuentos de Amistad de Winnie the Pooh Videojuegos * Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood * Winnie the Pooh Adventures * Winnie the Pooh's Party Games: In Search of the Treasure * Winnie the Pooh: Tigger's Honey Hunt * Pooh & Tigger's Hunny Safari * Winnie the Pooh Pre-School * Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten * Piglet's Big Game * Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure * Ready To Read With Pooh * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts Final Mix * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts: RE:Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts 2 * Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+ * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix Referencias Enlaces externos * Página de Disney sobre el personaje (en inglés) * Información sobre Winnie the Pooh * Osito Barrigón, una comunidad dedicada al personaje * WinnieThePooh.com.es, un blog sobre el personaje * Imágenes de Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Personajes de Winnie-the-Pooh Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood